fugly_hoesfandomcom-20200215-history
Hope's Arrival Arc Issue 5
Message At the end of the issue, there will be a question that I want you guys to answer in the comment section and create a discussion about it and all that jazz. Enjoy the volume, fuglies xo Story stares at the limp, lifeless body of his once-before classmate. An empty shell. Gone. 200px "It stinks in here..." 200px "I can't believe that's the first thing you thought..." 200px "Well, it's true." 200px "Why has no one cleaned it up yet?..." 200px "Look, in her stomach. Isn't that a kitchen knife?" 200px "Wait, so the culprit had to have been in the kitchen when no one else was there, during the night..." 200px "I don't think anyone was in the kitchen by themselves...." 200px "How would you know?" 200px "..." 200px "The wall behind her, there's something written in her blood." 200px "...27? What does that mean?..." 200px "We should probably find that out... I'm gonna go to the trash room, maybe the culprit tried to dispose of something, Becca you stay here, Joe should come with me." 200px "O-okay?" 200px "I'll come too!" Joe and Matt headed to the trash to see Andy and Brittany standing at the gate to the furnace. 200px "Oh, hey you guys!" 200px "What are you looking at?" 200px "Well, you see... you know how Andy is on trash duty? He's the only one who can open the gate, so I was wondering how There's stuff lying on the floor?" 200px "Huh? Oh you're right... Andy can you open the gate for us to get a closer look?" 200px "Sure thing!" 200px "Wait if Andy's the only one who can open the gate, then he's the only one who could have possibly put that stuff there." 200px "W-what? It wasn't me i swear!!" 200px "Hmmm, you have a valid point..." 200px "Well, technically, it COULD be Andy, but it could also be a few other people..." 200px "Who?" 200px "Brittany, for one." 200px "What?! Why me?!" 200px "You could have got Andy to open the gate and both of you could have planted the evidence there together, just before we arrived." 200px "Is there any point in trying to deny? Just know I would never do that..." 200px "Who else could it be, though?" 200px "Anyone with good aim could have easily thrown that." 200px "Speaking of THAT, what is it?" 200px "It looks like a crystal ball." 200px "Isn't Tomas a shaman or some shit?" 200px "No, he's just weird." 200px "No, he's right, he is a shaman." 200px "But he's an idiot...his aim could never be that good." 200px "Well, if you look at the furnace, there's a piece of cloth there." 200px "It looks like a cuff, from a white shirt!" 200px "...and it's covered in blood." 200px "We should look at our student handbook and see who wears a white shirt." 200px "Speaking of that why were we only given multiple versions of the same outfit?" 200px "Probably for occassions like this... anyway, lets see..." Matt opens his student handbook and skims through the images. 200px "Andy, Angelika, Becca, Brittany..." 200px "Hey! I'm wearing a short sleeve, that cuff has a button on it. It's for sure a long sleeve cuff!!" 200px "She has a point..." 200px "Daniel, Gaby, Hayley..." 200px "Hayley's shirt is ruffled at the cuff." 200px "Kyler, Nathan, Tae--" 200px "Hey! It wasn't me!" 200px "You wear a white long-sleeve shirt under that, no?" 200px "Well, yes i do.. but!--" 200px "Then it COULD be you." 200px "..." 200px "Lastly, Tim, Tomas and Troy." 200px "Troy's shirt has red cuffs." 200px "So who are our suspects?" 200px "Andy, Angelika, Becca, Daniel, Gaby, Kyler, Nathan, Tae, Tim and Tomas." 200px "Wait... couldn't someone have someone borrowed or stole another person's shirt?" 200px "..." 200px "..." 200px "..." 200px "Well, shit..." 200px "So again, it COULD be anyone. But it's more likely one of those people. and to steal a shirt from one of them, you would have to fit that shirt. So the only one who's not suspicious is Felix." 200px "Why's that?" 200px "He's way too big for any of those people's shirts." 200px "I don't know... Andy's quite fat." 200px "Excuse me?!" 200px "lol" 200px "Well, that's true, but still, Felix wouldn't even fit his shirts." 200px "We should go report this to Becca and ---" voice from the speakers echoes throughout the school "Tiiiiiiiiiime's up! Please evacuate whatever room you are in and head to the class trial for the death of Gauri Escobar!" 200px "Huh? Time's up?" 200px "We've probably found all of our clues then..." 200px "I think I've got it already..." 200px "Huh? How?" 200px "He's the ultimate Investigator... of course he does..." 200px "Let's just go." head to the elevator which heads to the trial room, to see everyone else already there 200px "Joe, you're late!" 200px "No, I'm not..." 200px "Scared of what will happen when we find out YOU'RE the murderer, eh?!" 200px "Stop that! We'll find out the details of the crime when we're in trial!" Speaker voice: "You're all here? In that case... Please board the elevator in front of the room. That will take you guys to the courtroom, The same courtoom which will define your guys' fate! This is so exciting!" 200px "Very well, let's go." 200px "Yes, let's!" 200px "Are you afraid?" 200px "N-no, not so much afraid..." 200px "For Gauri's sake, I'll find that murderer no matter what!" boards the elevator, awaiting their fate 200px "This must be what it feels like for death row inmates awaiting execution..." 200px "Wouldn't it be apt to say you "feel like a defendant awaiting judgement"?" 200px "Stop correcting people you bitch." all exit the elevator, and enter the courtoom. Characters ALIVE AND DEAD CHART: (Anyone dead has a black and white image.) Alison.png|Alison Alyce.png|Alyce Ana.png|Ana Andy.png|Andy Angelika.png|Angelika Becca.png|Becca Brittany.png|Brittany Daniel.png|Daniel Felix.png|Felix Gaby.png|Gaby GauriDead.png|Gauri Happy.png|Happy Hayley.png|Hayley Jade.png|Jade Jake.png|Jake Joe.png|Joe Kerwin.png|Kerwin Kyle.png|Kyle Kyler.png|Kyler Lily.png|Lily Matt.png|Matt Maya.png|Maya Nathan.png|Nathan Sis.png|Sis Sydney.png|Sydney Tae.png|Tae Tim.png|Tim Tomas.png|Tomas TraeDead.png|Trae Troy.png|Troy Question Who was the murderer? answer in the comments x